


Cuddle Me!

by drakaryss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Morning cuddles with Akaashi!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Cuddle Me!

Akaashi is never late for work. Even though he doesn't really clock in until nine, he'll be up at six and out the door at seven to beat morning traffic, and today is no different.

Except it is, only a little.

Keiji finds himself having a hard time getting out of bed. You’re too warm for your own good, perfectly combating the chill of the snow storm raging outside your window. However, he begrudgingly extracts himself from your arms, immediately regretting it when his bare feet meet cold wood. 

He opts to shorten his shower time to make up for the time he spent debating whether it was worth getting out of bed earlier, and makes himself a cup of coffee before coming back up to your room.

Ever since you two started living together, it became customary of Akaashi to press a kiss to your forehead and tell you he loves you, even though, most of the time, you’re knocked out cold. Despite that, he can’t ever leave the house without doing it, and on the strange occasions he does, he’ll always come running back to do it before leaving.

As he's throwing his coat on to leave, you sit up with a little groan and the sleepiest expression Akaashi has ever seen. You rub at your eyes with the sleeves of his old high school hoodie and stretch your arms out, making grabby hands at him.

"Kei... Cuddle me…" You're whining with your bottom lip tucked into a pout, and Akaashi all but melts at the sight.

Oh, he’s definitely gonna be late for work now.

"What?" Akaashi asks. He heard you the first time, but he just needs to hear it again, because you sound so damn cute when all you want to do is go back to bed with him in your arms.

"Cuddle..." You say a bit louder, interrupted by the yawn that leaves your lips. Your eyelids are drooping, telling Keiji you're only a couple of moments from falling asleep. But you refuse to do so, not unless he gets back in bed with you.

You’ve always been stubborn like that.

And Keiji is dying inside.

"You wanna cuddle?" He asks quietly, his voice carrying a little playful lilt to it. He’s already stripping off his coat and ridding himself of his shoes. By the time you nod and let out another tiny whine, he's back in bed, pulling you close so you can tuck your face into the crook of his neck, just how he knows you like it.

"Okay," he whispers, pressing his lips to the crown of your head and smiling against your warm skin. Slowly, he lets his eyelids close, letting the sound of your content breathing lull him back to sleep.

There was no way he’d be able to drive in all that snow, anyway.


End file.
